


眠人不闻

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: Ace×MAc





	眠人不闻

01.

凌晨一点，整个城市都仿佛终于放下了白日喧嚣，高耸的楼房隐匿下去，远处的霓虹遥远又模糊，温暖暧昧的映衬着沉寂无比的夜色，车轮碾压过被大雨冲刷后的马路，掀起微弱的震响，偶尔出现的野猫窜进树丛，爪垫发出的响动甚至不及它那毛绒尾巴蹭过残叶的动静。  
它一声‘喵呜’都没有，就甩着尾巴尖不见了。

而此时的始末屋二楼走廊靠楼梯左边的第二间房间里确是不太一样的光景。  
肤色黝黑的男人伏在白皙的男人身上，他一手抬着那人的腿，一手掐着他的腰，力道之凶狠，都让那身下人白皙的身子上布满了狼狈的情爱痕迹。  
那人在这样的冲撞之下无助地仰着脖子，黑色的头发散乱地铺在灰色的枕头上，黑灰色的视界里只有他颊边的红晕和嘴唇艳丽无比，模糊黏腻的呜咽从他的口中溢出，在灼热的空气里几乎要点燃火星子。  
而始终俯视着他的男人眼色沉沉，抿紧的嘴角几乎要渗出血来，男人的黑发早已汗湿，被他凌乱地拨开只露出如同野兽般的眼神。  
现在的房间里充满了热烈的性事气味，甚至还掺杂着些许的火药味，让人不由得怀疑往这里面滴一滴酒就会“轰——”地一声引燃。

当色彩一再模糊，鼻尖萦绕着的气味就成了引导男人寻找猎物的唯一线索。  
Ace俯下头去，用鼻尖轻蹭Mac扬起的脖子，动作温柔，就像情人。然后他偏过头咬住了Mac在他呼吸下颤抖着的脖子，尖利的犬齿仔细地碾磨着那一小块皮肉，听着耳畔男人粗重的喘息和模糊的呜咽不由得暗暗加重了力道。

——如果再用力些，会咬破他的脖子吗？会尝到他的血吗？

时间渐渐下沉，夜色也越发浓重，伴随着浮起的寒气，让人不由得往温暖的地方靠过去。

Ace从浴室出来，就看到早他一步洗完澡的Mac已经穿好了衬衫和长裤准备离开。  
他只是站在那里，浑身上下就写满了生人勿近的疏离，但脖子处没有扣上的衣领处却能看到自己在他身上留下的浓重痕迹。那枚吻痕就嵌在Mac的喉结处，Ace越是看着他这冷淡的样子，就越是想起他床上的模样。  
Mac看了浑身上下只围了条浴巾的Ace一眼，又不自然地别过眼睛，双手拢了拢衣领：  
“我回房间了。”  
还没等Ace回答，Mac就转身离开了。

 

02.

温情是最为无用的东西——对于生存来说。  
在Ace进入地下拳场的时候，他就知道了，所有的败北都是因为不够强，而这些败北很多时候都带着败者们自身对生命的温情。  
可那根本就不需要。  
活下去根本不要有那种虚无缥缈的浪漫。  
地下拳场都是一群亡命徒，为了钱他们什么比赛都愿意去打，虽然钱不能买到温饱，可能买食物，钱不能买到温暖，但能买到衣服，钱不能买到快乐——不，有钱本身就是一种快乐。有钱就能生存，这就是地下拳场的最核心。Ace也需要钱，但同时，他也喜欢极了那种嗜血暴虐的快感，那简直是超脱了活着的最基本，让他感受到了精神满足。  
直到当他某一次看到在自己拳头下倒下的男人双眼微眯，狼狈青紫痕迹的脸上能看到有清澈的水汽在他的眼睛里打转，嘴里还喃喃地念着什么，也许是对他很重要的人的名字，Ace想。  
而那一刻，他突然想起了当时孤儿院里最年长的那个男孩。  
最耀眼的，最漂亮的。  
最先离开的那个男孩。

自从从孤儿院离开之后，Ace觉得自己这一辈子可能都无法再和他见面了。  
当他眼睛出了问题，打拳屡屡败北，他独自坐在房间里，想起了过去某个夏夜里，孤儿院停电了，院长和老师们要求孩子们不准乱跑，但那个男孩趁老师不注意时带着他悄悄翻窗跑到了后院去，孤儿院的后院寂静无比，没有灯光之后似乎连带着声音都消失了，他抬起头，没注意到男孩跑不见了，他看到远处的城市亮着绚烂的霓虹，而只有他们两人栖身的地方连一丝光线都没有，树丛的味道清冽又寂寞，万籁俱寂，连虫鸣都没有，这真是遥远得像两个世界。后来男孩却不知从哪里回来，神秘地凑近他，摊开手掌，然后又几只萤火虫带着微弱的光芒从他的手心里飞起，带着某种气息，忽然让他觉得心口酸酸涨涨的。  
而他再看向男孩，他的面容在萤光之下缥缈又漂亮。  
他笑着问：  
“喜欢吗？萤火虫。”

 

“喜欢。”

喜欢。  
喜欢极了。  
不只是萤火虫，也许还有那个抓来萤火虫的人。

——可是生存下去并不需要这些。  
‘喜欢’只要是当成每一次打拳赛胜利后再回想起来的那颗糖就可以了。

然而老天爷却把整个糖罐都塞进了他的怀里。  
他看着眼前早已褪去了少年模样的人，他一副纤细的青年模样，眉宇间都带着青年人的温柔和漠然。  
他还有了一个名字：Mac。

 

03.

「我本能忍受黑暗,如果不曾见过光」

 

04.

和Mac的关系变质也是在某个夏夜。  
也停了电。  
Jacky在楼下嘀咕着“不是交了电费吗咋停电了？”Ace因为太热而走出房间到了走廊抽烟，点燃支烟后他就靠在冰凉的混凝土墙面，裸露的手臂渐渐降下温，等他终于快要将夏日的燥热而引起的焦躁压下去时，Mac从房间里出来了，他才洗过澡，头发都还是潮湿的，眼睛也含着湿气，整个人都似乎泛着水汽。  
Ace只是看了一眼，就觉得那股焦躁又起来了。  
“你洗澡了？”  
“嗯，吹风机都还没来得及用就停电了。”

夏日突如其来的停电就像是一场灾难。

Mac靠近Ace，伸手取过他的烟，放进自己的嘴里深吸了一口。  
烟雾被他尽数面向窗外散出去了。  
两个人靠得很近，Ace甚至能闻到Mac身上薄荷沐浴露的味道，不近人情却又无比吸引人。Ace朝他倾身，Mac看向他——眼前的男人并没有自己高，更别说他这样俯着身子看自己，这样更让他矮于他，但他自下而上的目线却让自己夹着烟的手指一僵。  
烟燃得很快，它星星灭灭地闪着火星，似乎快要熄灭。  
Ace就这样握着Mac夹烟的手，凑过去吻住了Mac。  
唇齿间的碾磨像是冰雪融化的瞬间，又温软又凛冽，薄荷烟草的味道在他们的口腔里飞快侵占了每一寸感官，像一枚将要引燃的炸弹。  
Ace随手碾灭了烟，将它从Mac的手里摘出去，转而将自己的手指塞进了他的指缝里，紧紧地扣住了。  
被拥抱的感觉很好。  
皮肤相互摩挲的感觉温情又热烈。

为什么我没有推开他呢？  
Mac在被Ace抚摸大腿腿根的时候模模糊糊地想到。

也许我的潜意识里也期待着这样的发展。  
他在Ace的亲吻里闭上眼睛，喉咙里发出模糊暧昧的呻吟来。

 

05.

后来的一切都像是入错了轨的列车，荒谬却又顺理成章地进行下去了。  
明明知道有什么不对，却又没有阻止。

 

06.

这一次的敌人非常难缠，Ace打得红了眼，嘴边带着笑，刘海下的眼睛深沉无比。  
他一拳揍在和他对峙的男人肚子上，将那男人逼退几步，男人只来得及痛呼一声，Ace就利落地上前，丝毫不给他喘息的间隙，挥拳砸向男人的脸。  
空气里都飘散着浓郁的血腥味，刺激着Ace的神经，让他手脚发麻却又控制不住暴起的好斗因子。  
Mac抵达时，Ace满手鲜血，几乎要将男人打死了。  
他眉目一凛，快步走过去拦住了Ace。

“Ace。”

被叫到名字的男人侧过头去，看到Mac后他阴暗的眼睛亮了一瞬，他挑起眉毛：  
“怎么？”  
Mac抓住他的手，掰开了Ace握拳的手指：  
“够了，你的任务已经完成了。”  
“是吗。”  
Ace任由Mac握住他的手，他的手火热滚烫，而Mac的手却冰冰凉凉的，握在手上非常舒服，安抚了他快要染红的眼睛。  
“Mac。”  
“什么？”  
“我想做爱。”  
“好。”

 

两人回了始末屋。  
二楼走廊靠楼梯左边的第二间房间里。

Ace狠狠地吻住Mac，如同野兽般咬住他丰厚的嘴唇，被咬破的嘴唇让他尝到了血液的甜腥味道，他兴奋起来，一手去拉扯Mac的衣服，另一只手却又略带温情地抚摸上Mac纤细的脖颈。  
然后他们两人赤裸着身体跌上床，Ace压制着Mac，将手里温凉的液体倒了满手，探入身下人的后穴时Mac一颤，他努力地放松了身体，让Ace的手指能好好地侵入。  
Ace 急躁地抽弄了几下手指，就抽出来将已经硬起的性器抵了上去。  
Mac喘着气，红着眼睛看着上方的Ace，凉意侵占的皮肤也悄悄变得火热，他张了张嘴：  
“Ace……”  
性器顶入的一瞬间，Mac睁大了眼睛，他的腰随着Ace的动作挺起来，柔韧的腰线让Ace红了眼，他一手抚摸上去，一手顺着他平坦结实的小腹缓缓往上。  
Ace的手太热了，Mac恍惚之间觉得Ace的手里似乎有火在燃烧，一路从腰腹烧到了胸口再烧到自己的喉结。  
Mac往后仰起脖子，将自己最脆弱的地方暴露在Ace的手掌之下，暴露在Ace最危险的掌握之下。  
而Ace眯起眼看着Mac莹白纤细的脖子，忍不住渐渐将手指收拢了——他脖子太细了，细到他毫不怀疑只要他用上八分力就可以折断，然后他就会像柔软的鹿垂下头颅般失去气力任凭自己摆布。  
Mac能感受到脖颈处渐渐蔓延上来的窒息感，他用力地呼吸，也同时配合着Ace顶弄的节奏扭着腰胯，Ace的每一次抽送都满溢着感官的酸胀和泪腺的潮湿。被阻碍呼吸的思维渐渐分散，却又集中在下身的火热上。  
每一次力道极大的撞击，每一次腰上的疼痛，每一次胸口处潮湿的亲吻。  
每一次都让Mac昏沉地在快感里掩埋下去。  
“哈……嗯——”  
Mac喘息出声，粘腻的水声在耳畔无限地放大，下体的极快撞击让他无法思考更多，汹涌的快感像是潮水一般涌上来，让他的身子都仿佛在水面浮沉，随着那人的节奏。  
Ace看着Mac雪白的身子在自己的撞击下起起伏伏，细腻的皮肤在自己的指腹下泛着滚烫的热气，他的大腿缠在自己腰上，越收越紧，似乎沉迷在情欲里无法转醒。  
“Mac…Mac……”  
“唔…快、快一点……”  
性器越进越深，几乎要将Mac的小腹塞满，Ace早已抛弃了那些无所谓的技巧，仅凭本能压制着Mac疯狂操干。  
Ace埋下头去亲吻Mac时，Mac也抬着头回应这个吻，从舌根一路舔舐到舌尖，舌尖缠着舌尖，顶着口腔上颚疯狂交缠。  
Mac感受到Ace的手指顺着他的腰慢慢地揉弄，最后在他的胸口停下来，Ace的手指带着粗糙的茧，磨蹭在乳尖顶端带着粗粝的疼痛，而这疼痛之中又伴随着凶猛的快感而上。

“Mac…我——”  
“——什、什么…？唔嗯……”

这世间有太多对于爱语的婉转表达。  
有太多浪漫又深情的承诺。

可是对于Ace常年在刀尖上讨命活着的人来说，再多的修饰也不是可有可无的东西。  
他要的是最直白，最有力的出击——

“我爱你——我爱你，Mac…”

Mac在迷蒙之中半睁开眼，看着红着眼睛的Ace，像是看到了多年前在孤儿院里那个倔强的小孩，然后那个小孩在自己不知道的时候长成了如此英俊有力的男人模样。

他抬起手，紧紧地搂住Ace的肩膀，在到达顶峰的一瞬间颤抖着声音：  
“混蛋，怎么可以抢在…我前面说……”  
Ace愣了片刻，又笑着低下头咬住了他的耳垂。  
“那——对不起了，我总是这么不听话。”

 

07.

而我不必再身伴黑暗。  
因为我已与光同行。


End file.
